


Nesting Season

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted: Spring Week [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Sunlight was streaming over Sam’s back, leaving his face shaded, buried into the pillow. Cast in shadows like that, Sam was blissfully asleep. If he wanted to, Nathan could have watched him for hours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wednesday prompt: "Baby Animals" on 12th of April

Spring was here. Nathan hadn’t truly realized it until he heard birds chirping outside the window of his office. 

Up until only a few minutes ago, he had been working, getting everything ready for a job and preparing the paperwork. They were going to team up with Elena again, and it was going to be fun. She would get another story to sell and Nathan and Sam were going to enjoy digging around some ruins. The way it should be. With any luck they could do that without anyone taking potshots at them. He smiled. One could dream at least. Everything was as legal as it could be.

The last signature placed, he laid the paper to the side and got to his feet. His back popped as he stretched. 

“Must be getting old,” Nathan complained to the room at large. Only a few hours had passed since he had sat down. It was still almost morning, but not quite.

They had planned to go out for groceries today, although Nathan could, in theory, just hop out and do it himself. He just preferred to have Sam with him, who, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be still asleep.

“Lazy ass,” Nathan muttered to himself and regretted that Vicky seemed to still be asleep as well, or she would have let out a bark in agreement. He puttered around in the kitchen, looking outside where the sun was shining brightly. One of his neighbors waved to him from their garden and he waved back. By now, if Sam had been here, he would have commented on the “white picket fence”-life that Nathan had built for himself, or for them. Sam couldn’t pretend not to be part of it anymore. 

For christ’s sake they lived together.

When Nathan deemed that Sam had slept quite enough, he slowly made his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. He wasn’t in any hurry. The day was nice and they had a non-dangerous job lined up, no matter how much Sam was going to complain about the legality of it. His brother _liked_ living dangerously.

Once on top of the stairs, Nathan almost crept towards the bedroom door. He had never known Sam to sleep like a rock. Any small noise used to wake him, the result of living on the streets during his youth. Of course when they had been younger, Sam had slept in on occasion, but never like this. Back then, it had been usually due to exhaustion, staying up late for one job or another. 

Then prison had happened and when they were reunited, his brother hadn’t slept at all for a while, in fits and bursts at most. And now...

Quietly, Nathan made his way through their bedroom. Barefoot as he was, he made almost no sound. He stepped a little heavier to rectify that. Getting startled first thing in the morning wasn’t what Sam considered a nice wake-up-call. At the foot end of the mattress, Vicky was lying on her back, all paws raised up into the air. She was snuffling noisily in the way of sleepy puppies everywhere. Just watching her was enough for Nathan to fall in love with her all over again. If possible, even more so than when Sully had brought her to them. That had been a week ago and she had made their house her home. Nothing Sam or Nathan could have done to prevent that. She was just too cute and getting rid of her had been the last thing on their minds when the baby puppy had run circles around their legs while Sully had laughed. 

Sam didn’t stir when Nathan lowered himself on the edge of the bed. 

The sunlight was streaming over Sam’s shirt clad back, leaving his face shaded. Not that it had a chance to reach it anyway with the way it was buried into the pillow. Cast in shadows like that, Sam was blissfully asleep. Still. If he wanted to, Nathan could have watched him for hours. With only Nathan looking at him, his brother wasn’t about to wake up.

Vicky let out an excited yip and wiggled around onto her front when she caught sight of Nathan. Quickly, Nathan shushed her before she could make further noises. Then he almost had to laugh when she cuddled up to him and looked up at him with big adoring eyes. Her tail beat out a quick rhythm against Nathan’s thigh. If she was going to wag her tail any harder she was in danger of tumbling herself onto her butt. Nathan chuckled and pushed her away only far enough so he could get up and slip off his pants and shirt before crawling under the blankets. 

Vicky let out a mournful little noise when the fabric prevented her from cuddling up on Nathan again. Clumsily, she started climbing onto his lap and with another small chuckle Nathan toppled her over, so she was lying on her back between them, happily wiggling her tail.

Sam let out a hum when Nathan scooted up against his back. Then he stirred a little when Nathan slid an arm around his waist and curled his fingers against his chest, over the fabric of his shirt. 

Nathan looked up and away from Sam’s sleeping frame, before reaching down to pet Vicky. Outside their bedroom window a bird was making a nest. Nathan watched two birds take turns bringing twigs to it and weave it into something that would one day soon hold their eggs.  
Vicky nipped at his fingers playfully.

“Awake so early?” Sam mumbled, voice sleep-heavy, and Nathan brought his hand back to rest on between Sam’s shoulder blades.

He couldn’t stop the snicker from escaping him. 

“It’s 12pm, Sam,” Nathan pointed out and felt Sam shift under his arm. Then Sam shifted some more and Nathan lifted his arm so that Sam could roll onto his back. Vicky took the chance to wiggle around on her front and climb up onto Sam’s belly. Absentmindedly, he stroked her fur and, once resettled, Nathan let his chin come to rest on Sam’s shoulder. He used the opportunity to slip a hand underneath Sam’s shirt, making Sam let out another sleepy hum and catch his hand to interlace their fingers. 

“So late already? Why didn’t you wake me up?” There was a hint of reproach in Sam’s voice, which made Nathan chuckle again. 

“There’s nothing you needed to do and you seemed like you needed the sleep.”

It wasn’t always that Sam slept so long and soundly. Other nights were wrought in nightmares.

Sam ‘hm’ed and turned his head to lay a kiss on Nathan’s forehead.

“Fair point.”


End file.
